


Bitten lips and Sexy Hips

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When seeing him bit his lip drives you crazy one to many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1:

“Screw it,” you breathe taking the first steps towards him.

Him being James Buchanan Barnes, the man who haunts your dreams and teases your days. It didn’t help matters that he’s currently sitting opposite you, the island the only thing between, biting his plush looking bottom lip. Dragging that wet pink tongue over the teeth indentation once it pops free, concentrating on the book in his strong calloused hands. Hands you’ve wanted to feel on more places than just your own.

Tossing the spoon back into the bowel, your feet make the short trek around the island, standing right beside Bucky. Who happened to look up at you, swiveling his chair to face you fully. Unprepared for the crash of your soft warm lips over his. Hands tangling in sinfully silky chestnut hair, nails scrapping lightly against his scalp. Lips dragging over the softness of his, just barely there and feather light. Till reality came crashing into your senses, as well as sinking your heart when Bucky sat there motionless.

Eyes opening slightly, to see shocked grey blue orbs staring back at you. “I'm,” swallowing hard, stepping back, bottom lip caught between your teeth this time. “I’m sorry I never should’ve,” cursing under your breath while smartly turning on your booted feet, rushing for the door and escape from embarrassment.

Why’d you have to be so foolish, letting impulse take control? Normally you’d wait, let the guy make the first move. However, waiting has never been your strong suit and ordinarily by now the guy you’d had an eye on would’ve dismissed you. But Bucky’s different, knowing you had to take things a little slower with him. Snail pace, however wore thin especially when he’d take that bottom lip between his teeth and nibble or the way his eyes, so beautiful, would show so much of what he’d tried to hide. Today you’d just had enough of the torture Bucky didn’t know he provided you with. How could he when you’re just friends after all had been since the moment he’d walked into the Avengers compound. Of course after that little stunt you’d be surprised if he’d talk to you again.

“Shit,” he breathed, licking his lips, tasting the mixture of honey nut Cheerios and cherry Chap Stick. A flavor he could get use to if he hadn’t messed things up so royally with not responding to you. Yet you couldn’t blame him? Bucky never expected you to make the first or any move for that matter.

Sure he’d watched you, as creepy as that sounded, he couldn’t help himself most days and God don’t let there be a mission were you’d have to come along. On most those awful jump suits just looked lumpy, but you it seemed to accentuate every soft sexy curve of your body. Distracting him a few times, till his mind would get back into the game, knowing he had a job, mission to take care of. Today’s no different dressed in a fitted pair of black jeans accented by a thin jersey knit light blue blouse that hugged those curves he wanted to get his hands on. Pure distraction one he couldn’t take his eyes from till you’d rounded the corner.

Wanting and having of course were two different things. Despite the fact a few years have passed since the conditioning Hydra did to him has been taken out, it didn’t mean he’s been able to forgive himself or forget. Figuring Y/N is way too good for the likes of him.

“You better tell her Barnes or I will,” came Natasha’s soft voice from behind him.

Having seen the all too brief exchange, yet also knowing your feelings towards the former Winter solider. Natasha wanted you to be happy, hell she wanted Bucky to be happy and right now neither of you were.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Bucky turned to face the red head. “Tell her what exactly Nat?”

Smirking, “That you can’t stop staring at her. That you happen to be in love with her from the second the two of you met,” shrugging her slim shoulders. “You're not the man you once were Bucky, hell you never were that guy really. Your better than you think. I know she thinks so.”

Walking off Natasha left him with those thoughts, hoping he’d get his head outta his ass long enough to see that you cared about him just as much. You and Nat had been friends ever since that first mission over ten years ago. She’s seen you care for so many people yet never the way you care for someone the way you did Bucky. True, when a team members hurt you patched everyone up with the same tenderness, being their resident mission medic. However with Bucky the whole team could see the difference in your touch and demeanor. The way your e/c eyes took a tenderer look. And Christ the longing she’s caught lingering behind those orbs drove her nuts. If they didn’t get together Sam’s plan of locking them in a closet would be the last resort.

Meanwhile, you’d arrived back in your room, door shutting quietly behind you. “F.R.I.D.A.Y can you play my Etta James list please?”

“Of course Y/L/N. Will there be anything else?” questioned the A.I.

“No, thank you,” flopping back into bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling, mind racing.

You’d be damned if you cower and avoid Bucky after the incident, he meant too much, for you to just close off. Granted for a while things would be awkward, but you could get over that right? Raising up onto your elbows, you look around trying to figure out just what you’re going to do with yourself for the rest of your day off. Spotting your half read The Hobbit sitting on the bed side table, grabbing it, your I-pod and earphones, you told F.R.I.D.A.Y to cut the music while leaving. Heading out to your favorite spot under a large oak tree just off the main grounds.

Hours passed, warm sun beating down creating little shadows from the shade of your tree, a breeze blowing light enough to give relief, soft grass your seat. Feeling rather nice between your bare toes, as you’d taken your shoes off the second you reached the spot. A low rumble from your stomach lets you know lunch has been missed and food’s required before your stomach ate itself.

Cool tiles met the warm soles of your feet, having forgone putting your shoes back on. When you entered the compound glancing around, noticing that many of the occupants were out for the day. However, it’s one who’s stayed in your thoughts even while reading one of your favorite books. Missing his present since most of the time you’d spent it together showing him everything he’d missed in the last seventy or so years.

“Off in a day dream Y/N?” a deep voice asked, one you almost bumped into as your nose is still buried in your book.

Looking up into the smiling brown eyes of Sam Wilson, “Nope, just engrossed in my book.”

“Any good?”

Gasping in fake outrage, “Any good? Just one of the best pieces of literature in the last hundred or so years.”

“So Capicle would’ve read it then? Boring I bet,” came Tony’s laughter filled voice from by the sink making more coffee.

Scowling at the brunette, whose brow is cocked tauntingly, “Only because you have no sense of adventure Stark not to mention a small mind,” hands and book resting on your hip. “You’re gonna get caffeine poising with as much as you drink.”

Scuffing, “My sense of adventure is big enough thank you very much. Just ask anyone,” he winked taking a healthy drink of his coffee to show you that the last comment didn’t register. “Besides reading not my thing.”

“I’ve noticed, it’s more along the lines of leggy blondes with big racks,” you answered giving him a wink in return heading towards the refrigerator.

“Nope,” Tony popped the p coming to stand beside you, “That’s Captain Frostbite’s area not mine. I go for the red heads fiercer,” he winked back taking his leave coffee refilled in hand.

Shaking your head, ignoring his jab at Steve and trying to find something to eat, you missed hearing Sam’s conversation with someone. Only noticing the winged Avenger wasn’t anywhere to be seen, after placing the fixings for a sandwich on the counter. Looking around, catching the eye of Bucky.

“I’m gonna put a damned bell around your neck Barnes,” you gouged hand resting over your heart for a second. “Hungry?”

Taken back by your demeanor, Bucky’s not sure how to answer at first. Maybe it’d been a mistake? Or just temporary insanity? “I’m fine.”

Biting your lip, nodding, you set to work on making lunch trying to ignore his presence for now anyway till you can figure out just how to broach the subject. However, you can’t help but look up at the handsome man, catching him nibbling his own lip. The sight making your knees weak and heart race. How could something so simple be so damned sexy at the same time?

“Can you stop that?” you ask head back down, hands shaking slightly as desire pooled low in your belly making your insides tingly.

Cocking his head to the side, “Something wrong doll?”

Butter knife coming to rest on the slice of bread, your e/c eyes meeting confused steely blues. “Your lip,” clearing your throat to answer more fully. “Can you stop biting your lip please?”

Understand flowed through his veins, eyes searching your posture, the shake of your hands, eyes darting everywhere but to his. “Why darlin’?”      

Hearing the smirking cadence of his deep timbered voice, you risk the contact, seeing for yourself the cocky way he stared at you. Back straight, trying to glare at him, “It’s distracting.”

“So’s you standing there bare footed, swaying those hips,” he growled in return taking three steps towards you.

Shock has a gasp leaving your lips, body turning a little to face his approaching form, “No one asked you to watch my hips Bucky.” You wanted the words to come out in more of a commanding tone, however there’s breathless quality to your voice with him so near.

“Same for you doll with my lips,” he countered, another step and he’s with in arms-length. Looking down at you, noticing the subtle shake of your body. “Cold?”

Shaking your head, finally meeting his eyes catching the fact that their blown with lust, black pupils covering the majority of blue you love so much. “No.”

Enjoying the fact that you’re almost the same height as he is, Bucky places a callused finger under your chin tipping it up just a fraction more. “Why are you shaking, Y/N?”

Trying to formulate an answer, licking your suddenly dry lips, hearing a deep groan leave the man in front of you. “No reason.”

One more step and Bucky is almost flush with your body, hand still holding your chin as the other comes to wrap around your waist. Natasha’s words from earlier, along with the fact that you keep taunting him by wetting your lips has sent his hormones into over drive. Not to mention made him hard as steal and aching for a taste of you delicate mouth.

“I could warm you up?”

“You plan to do that how James?” you inquire boldness has you sliding your hands up his chest to wrap around his neck feeling a shiver run the length of his body at the use of his first name.

Smirking, “Blanket, jacket, warm bath,” he answers cockiness returning to his sensuous tone. Watching your eyes widen in confusion and a touch of hurt maybe? Leaning forward to dispel that last emotion, “I’d rather just have you wrapped up naked in my arms bodies pressed together for heat.”


	2. Bitten Lips and sexy hips

Part 2:

Gasping softly, heat flooding your cheeks staining them a dark pink, tingles lighting your body. “Bold words Barnes you have the balls to back them up?” bottom lip catching between your teeth, nibbling giving him a cheeky smile.

“Kiss already for the love of God, you can cut the sexual frustration with a damned butter knife,” Clint gouged good naturedly entering the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge.

Smirking, Bucky ignored Clint, enjoying the ever darkening blush covering your face and neck now buried in his chest to hide the embarrassment. His hand having slide from your chin to rest against the nap of your neck. Leaning down, breath tickling your ear, “I wouldn’t object to that doll or the last if you hadn’t ran out. This time I know its coming though and plan on enjoying it.”

Groaning, the vibrations spreading into Bucky, “It's your fault Buck.”

“How so darlin? I’d been sitting there minding my own business when you attacked,” he teased, fingers moving up into your hair wishing the soft strands were down instead of up in the tight pony tail so he could run his fingers through.

“Attack,” fake outrage has your head snapping up to playfully glare at him. “I did not attack you James Buchanan Barnes. If you’d stop biting those plush looking lips that makes me want to kiss the daylights out of you, then I wouldn’t have a problem.”

Eyes wide with what’s came out of your mouth, you try to hide your face against his chest again. However, Bucky wouldn’t let you, using the hand at your neck to keep you in place.

Smirking, Bucky wet his bottom lip dragging it between his teeth making a show of it. Watching your eyes darken, pupils crowding out e/c irises in desire. “That bad huh?”

Groaning, you slap at his chest, “So full of yourself Barnes.”

Yet, you can’t deny how much this playful Bucky lit your heart, making it pound quicker. When you’d first met the anguish and self-loathing which graced his countenance broke your heart to prices. Making you determined to help him get something of a normal life back. Sure it’d been hard, getting use to the new arm Tony and Bruce made for him. Tony had been a whole another situation totally. He’d been a big pain in the ass for a long while, with good reason. Much of which Bucky understood, while trying to face his own demons, his own nightmares. Coming to terms with everything Hydra made him do, even if all the stuff they’d put in his brain is now gone thanks to T’Challa. Somewhere along the way you’d falling in love with the ex-assassin though you hadn’t been able to tell him that.

Grinning like the cat that got the cream, Bucky used the hand at your neck to angle your head towards his. “Only when there’s something I really want.”

Cocking a brow, “And there’s something you really want?”

Lips brushing softly over yours, breath ghosting hot and moist over yours as he answered, “There’s a lot of things I really want, but only one person I want to do it all with.”

“Steve right?” you grinned chuckling at the put out look he gives you.

A snort sounded from behind them, turning Bucky caught sight of Clint still standing by the closed refrigerator door, a smug smirk gracing his lips munching on an apple. “Don’t mind me guys I’m just enjoying the show. In fact,” he goes to pull his phone out only to have a dish towel land on his head.

“Do it Barton and next time your injured or wounded I’ll make sure to use nothing but pink produces and no pain relief,” you snark releasing Bucky for a minute to jam your hands on hips glaring at the resident archer.

Smirking, hands up in surrender, while pulling the towel from his head, “I give, don’t mean I won’t tell,” turning quickly and sprinting out of the room.

Worry briefly crossed Bucky’s features as he looks down at you, “We can play it off as a joke?”

Biting your bottom lip, body turning into his, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. “That what you want James?”

Searching e/c eyes, while an internal struggle goes on as to what he should do. Bucky be kidding himself and you if he said things could go back before the short kiss. Now when he wanted to feel your lips pressed intimately against his. To mold your body with his own, figuring they’d fit together like missing pieces.      

Titling your head slightly, while worrying your bottom lip, waiting for an answer. One that will either kill the hope blooming in your chest or make it soar to the heavens. Starting to speak, however your words are cut off by a pair of soft slight chapped lips against yours. Hesitant at first, just feathery touches, tentative, sweet.

Fingers tugged slightly pulling your bodies flush against each other, wrapping his hands around your soft waist, your own carding through his thick chestnut hair pulling at the strands. What started out as sweet quickly turned passionate when Bucky started to nibble on your bottom lip. Earning a quiet gasp from you, mouth opening enough that he snuck his tongue between your lips.

The first taste, and Bucky emits a deep growl from within his chest, pushing the both of you backwards till your ass hit the island trapped between a wall of muscle on one side and granite on the other. Devouring your mouth, with nibbles, kitten links and sucking on your tongue earning him a please moan. Cherry Chap Stick and sweet tea driving his senses crazy, making him crave a sample of all of you. While heat exploded over your body, tingles skipping over your skin, following the same path Bucky’s hands did. One staying at your hip feeling cool vibranium covered synthetic fingers pressing in, as its partner trailed a path of fire up your back gently cupping your cheek in the palm. Your fingers danced along the tops of his shoulders, sliding up under his arms to wrap around strong shoulders, feeling the muscles bunch and roll under your palms.

Emboldened by the fact that you were kissing him back, Bucky deepened the kiss further, tongue tangling as noses bumped and mouths fought for dominance. The taste of his mouth, slightly minty, with hints of coffee and something sweet you couldn’t put your finger on but reminded you of Bucky. Made a deep moaning vibrate into his mouth as he sucked on your tongue again, the need for air becoming the immediate issue making the two of you pull back. Panting for breath, hands still holding tight not wanting to let go.

“So,” taking in a lung full of air, you try to regain what little composure you could while being pressed up against Bucky. “So I take that as a yes or no? You’re kinda confusing me here Buck,” you cheekily state nipping at his chin gaining a deep groan from the man in question.

Pulling back just enough to stare into your e/c eyes, fire dancing in those darken steel blues giving you an idea of what his answer might be. Smirking, “Need another demonstration to answer the question?”

Snickering, “Well it wouldn’t hurt, you know subtlety isn’t my strong suit. Besides practice does make prefect after all.”  

Leaning, drawing the tip of his tongue along your jaw, to your ear, “I’d be very happy to practice anything you want as many times as you want,” placing a sucking kiss just below the lobe before blowing a cool breathe feeling you shiver again. “Right now though I think you need to be warmed up, you’re still shivering.”

Reaching down you pinch his firm ass gaining a soft yelp against your skin, before his teeth graze your neck in retaliation. Earning him another moan from you, “It’s your fault James.”

“He’s not call the Winter Solider for nothing sweet cheek,” Tony stated shaking his head at the two of you trying to hide the pleased smirk on his handsome face. “Now can you kindly moved your asses so I can refill my fuel?”

Your face seems to love burying itself into Bucky’s chest as that’s where it lands at Tony’s words, while Bucky answers, “Former, Tin Can, former remember that next time.”

“Boy’s no fighting or I’ll put you both in traction for a week,” Natasha smiled entering the kitchen as well, a smirk planted on her beautiful face as she sees the two of you embracing. “Well would you look at that finely caught you a solider boy have you Y/N?”

“Nat,” you groan into Bucky’s warm muscular chest, peeking over his shoulder to glare at the red head. Feeling Bucky shake, you look up fearing something’s wrong only to see him silently laughing. “You find something funny, Barnes?”

Glancing down, eyes still full of heat, and mirth, fingers brushing your bruised and swollen bottom lip earning him a gasp. “Nothing doll, nothing at all.”

Feeling mischievous and ignoring the two intruders, you lick the pad of his thump when it passes over a second time, hearing the faint groan leave his parted lips. “Trouble sugar?” feeling the arm around your waist tighten as the hand lands on your ass squeezing roughly.

Leaning in, breathe fanning out over your neck and shoulder, “Teasing will only get you in trouble doll,” he bit out into your ear so no one else could hear, lightly licking the shell before pulling back.  

“Promises, promises,” you provoke hearing a snort come from beside you. “Ear hustling isn’t nice Romanoff, go find you, your own man.”

“When you put it out there for everyone to see and hear, you can’t blame a gal for listening,” she shot back with a wink your way.

“Just so you know sugar I don’t share my toys. This,” giving her a fake stern look, mischief twinkling in your eyes as you pay Bucky’s chest, “gorgeous piece of man meat is all mine.”

Gripping Bucky’s left hand you pull him along with you heading out for more privacy when Natasha spoke again.

Shocked, yet laughter bubbled up clear and bright, “You can keep roboman he doesn’t tickle my fancy.”

“Good to hear Nat I would hate to have to mess that pretty face up,” you shot back rounding the corner out of the kitchen.

“Did she just,” not able to finish her words before leaning on the island peals of laughter leaving her ruby lips as gruff amusement joined in from Tony.

Who could do nothing more than hold his stomach which hurt from the mirth he’s trying to contain. “I do believe she did,” he finally managed to bite out cup now resting on the counter top so his closed fist could pound a few times gruff laughter echoing around the large kitchen.

That’s how Bruce found them a few minutes later still chortling in mirth sharing looks that kept them from sobering. They couldn’t help themselves and let Bruce in on the joke earning them a smirk, “Bout damn time those two get together,” leaving after grabbing more coffee.

Meanwhile you and Bucky entered the elevator, his arm wrapped firmly around your wait keeping you at his side.

“So you think I’m gorgeous huh?”

Groaning, you pinch the side you’re snuggled into, “Of all things you could’ve focused on and you choose that?”

Shrugging, “When a beautiful woman calls you gorgeous a man better listen.”

Looking up at him, bottom lip trapped between your teeth, “I also called you my toy and a piece of man meat?” try as you might you couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across your face.

Barking out a laugh Bucky buried his face in your hair, gripping you tighter in a bear hug, breathing in the warm scent of amber and patchouli, “Let me take you out tonight doll, show off who my best girl is?”

Silence met his invitation, as you worry your bottom lip again. Granted you wanted to accept the proposal yet age old worries wormed their way through your mind, insecurities you thought you’d put to bed a long time ago surfaced. However, they all seemed to bolt the second Bucky pulled back, staring into your eyes his own insecurities showing, as worry lines and a deep frown mar the handsome features of his face. Tongue glued to the roof of your mouth, making it hard to answer him seeing the same feelings washing through you in his eyes.

Doubt consumed him, while the silence stretched on, second guessing himself. Knowing he’s not the same Bucky from the 40’s Steve sometimes use to talk about. Trying to help him remember, to get that old Bucky back and truly his confidence had returned, not to the levels of the past but better. Now however, waned with your answer not forthcoming. “You don’t…”

“Yes.”

“Have to say… Wait, what?” he paused staring at you not sure if he’d heard you right.

Giggling, a bright smile sliding into spot on your lips, “Yes I’ll go on a date with you Mr. Barnes. When should I expect you?” you question giving your voice an uppity posh tone. Seeing the grin crossing his lips making you giggle again.

Before he can answer the doors open on your floor. Head tilted waiting for his answer as you step away from him. Only to have him pull you back into his strong arms, “7 okay?”

“Prefect,” you breathe returning the grin he’s giving you, before reaching up on your tip toes to place a soft kiss to his lips. “See you then James.”

Watching you walk away, insides churning in a pleasant way, one he never thought he’d feel ever again after so long. His name dripping from your lips has thoughts racing to areas he shouldn’t be right then. Only race faster as to where he’d take you tonight, his only answer came in the form of Steve and Sam walking towards the elevator.

Hand on the back of his neck, he glanced at both men as they entered, “Eh fella’s I kinda need your help.”

Hours later, dressed, having been told to wear something fancy, you wait for the knock. Which makes you jump a little, silly really since it’s only Bucky. But still having a date, it’d been a long time, wasn’t something that happened to you often given your line of work and hours. However now you’ll be on the arm of the man you’d dreamt about for so long, the whole ordeal seemed like a dream.

When the knock sounded again, breaking you from the thoughts you’re having, you rise, slowly walking towards the door. Shaky hand reaching out for the handle, while the other smoothed down your red dress. Swallowing hard, finally opening the door, to see Bucky, back turned to you crisp white shirt stretched over muscular shoulders you want to wrap your arms around. Breath caught in your throat when he turns around, freshly shaved, shoulder length hair pulled back into a neat man bun, black suit jacket in his hand. However, it’s the heat and passion in his cobalt eyes that steals your breath making your knees weak. Thankful for the door, you’re leaning against to hold you up.

“Y/N,” he breathed finally speaking, voice hoarse with an arousal so strong he’s surprised the slacks haven’t bust a seam. “You look…”  


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who's left Kudos and Comments your all rock hard core. Hope y'all like the next chapter.

Part 3:

 

Pacing for the better part of ten minutes, waiting, hearing Natasha’s voice in his head chastising him not to rush you. However, his nerves started to get the best of him. Trained assassin, having faced countless missions both before and after he joined the Avengers, yet he’s more nervous about you. The idea of him flustered would’ve been funny all those years ago, yet today with his palms sweaty and heart thumping out of his chest is no laughing matter. Unless of course your Sam Wilson and Tony Stark of course who ribbed him a few times while helping pick the right restaurant and clothing to wear. Steve staying mercifully silent on the matter just giving his oldest friend a mischievous smirk.

Brushing those thoughts aside, Bucky rapped at your door a few times, bouncing on the balls of his feet nervous energy racing through his veins. When you didn’t answer with the first two knocks he added a third, stepping back playing with the suit jacket in his grasp. A soft noise let him know the door opened, as he tried to steady his heart beat, slowly turning to face you.

Time seemed to stop as he took in the beauty that stood before him, ruby red dress with a sweetheart neckline, showing off just the right amount of cleavage and leg. The color setting off your lightly tanned skin to perfection, long h/c hair hanging loose around your shoulders. A sweet smile spread across those sinful lips he wanted to taste again, but refrained from, for right now of course.

Remembering to breathe, Bucky stepped forward, “Y/N,” he stated voice hoarse his eyes unsure of where to land or what to take in first. He noticed you biting your bottom lip painted a deep red while watching him much like he’s watching you. “You look,” he couldn’t finish the words, as his feet took him within a few short inches of you.

Looking up at him from under your lashes, shy for the first time since meeting, “Horrible right?” holding back the laughter you felt bubbling up at the shocked look on his face.

“Beautiful actually is the word that comes to mind,” he returned left arm reaching out to snake around your waist, pulling you closer. “I could add gorgeous to that as well.”

“Why Mr. Barnes are you paying me a compliment?” you ask wrapping your own arms around his neck enjoying the feel of him surrounding you. Still having trouble believing James Barnes is taking you out for a first date. That he’d even wants to.

Grinning, nuzzling his face in the crook were shoulder met neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of your skin. “So many more to come,” he mumbled against your ear, nosing the lobe, placing a kiss just under feeling you shiver at the touch. “Cold again I feel.”

Breath hitched somewhere below your toes as his warm lips ghosted ever so slowly across your flesh finding a few places that has your legs going weak in black heels. “James,” his name coming out on a sigh when he pressed a hard kiss just under your jaw bone before your ear.

“Y/N?”

Swallowing harshly, “Dinner?”

“What about dessert?”

“Later, if your oh,” you purr his lips having found a tender spot on your collarbone giving it a light suck and a graze of his teeth. “You’re not playing fair Bucky.”

“I play for keeps not fair doll,” he whispered into your ear, feeling your whole body trembling against him. Raising up, placing his jacket over your shoulder’s eyes blazing with arousal, letting you see what’s written in those now cobalt blue orbs, hoping you’d read the future despite his past.

Searching, wordless for the first time in a long while, you’re unsure on how to answer him. “Are you saying?”

“Not a onetime thing darlin. With you it never would be nor could be. Crazy,” putting your fingers over his lips.

“Not crazy Bucky, just right,” you answer leaning up to replace your fingers with lips, arms tightening around his shoulders.

Groaning deeply, Bucky pulls you tighter to his body sampling the warmth of your lips, tugging one between his teeth nipping harshly earning him a gasp from you and leverage. Slipping his tongue between your parted lips, tasting and tangling with your tongue. Noses bumped, teeth nipping, lips crashing together making them swell and tender. Hands gripping your waist, fingers spread wide enjoying the softness of your body. Your own hands itching to card through his hair but hold back instead one grips the back of his neck toying with the little hairs that escape his man bun while the other wraps around his shoulder from under his arm. Anchoring you together. Air becoming an issue as the two of you pull apart foreheads resting together.

“Really you’re still here,” came Sam’s smooth laughter edged voice. “Place is gonna be closed before y’all get there.”

Pulling back, “Can it bird boy,” Bucky stated still staring at you, grinning.

Silently laughing, dropping the hand from his shoulder to take his hand, cool digits surrounding your warm ones giving a gentle squeeze, “Come on Buck lets go.”

“Have fun you two, don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” he called after you.

“There’s things you do Sammy that I don’t want to know about sugar. But we’ll be sure to have fun,” you toss back gaining a hearty chuckle from Bucky.

Once downstairs, you pause pulling Bucky to a halt next to you, “Doll?”

“When did you get a new car?” you ask staring at the deep red Ford Torino parked out front.

Shrugging, a grin spreading across his lips, “I’ve had her for a little bit, just didn’t have a reason to stretch her legs,” he’s watching you closely, seeing the slight glisten of tears coating your eyes. Worried, “Something wrong Y/N?”

Shaking your head, “No Bucky, it’s just,” you take a shuttering breathe a huge grin widening as you turn, placing a soft kiss to his cheek before turning back to the car. “My dad had a car like this. He loved it to death, working on it most weekends. Ma would be so mad when he came in covered in grease and dirt. He’d always try to kiss her but she’d shoo him away. He’d win in the end, claiming his kiss, before taking to the stairs to shower for dinner.”

Watching the play of emotions float over your features as you tell the story, getting another piece to who you are. Bucky’s heart swells with emotion, a soft smile playing on his pink, well kissed lips. “Sounds like you loved your parents a great deal.”

Facing him again, “They were the best a girl could hope for sugar,” you answer looping your arm with his offered one.

Tugging you towards the vehicle, reaching out to open the door like the gentleman he’d been brought up to be. Hinges creaking with age, music to your ears, and the subtle scent of leather enveloped you while you slide in almost like coming home but better, especially with Bucky staring at you, “Why thank you kind sir.” You offer giving him a saucy wink.

Shaking his head in amusement, Bucky slammed the door, trotting over to the driver and sliding in. “Cheeky minx,” he stated, key in the ignition he started up the beast idling for a few minutes just letting the engine purr.

Laughing, at his comment, only to be quieted by the sound of the engine as more memories assaulted you of times gone by. “What made you choose to get this instead of something newer?”

“I can work on it with no trouble, plus I loved the way she looked,” pulling out of the drive, and down the long pathway to the road. “Besides chicks dig muscle cars,” Bucky gave you a salacious look, eyes dropping to your crossed black stocking covered legs.

“Incorrigible Mr. Barnes,” chuckling to yourself catching his perusal making you uncross your legs, to re-cross, heat flushing your cheeks. Goosebumps teasing over your skin settling in the pit of your stomach a pleasant burn you knew would have to be explored later. “I’d have to disagree a little bit there they also dig motorcycles to,” glancing out the window watching trees and homes pass by while the two of you make your way into the city.

“Good thing I have one of those as well.”

Head whipping around, “And we’re not riding it tonight why?”

“Natasha said it wouldn’t be acceptable for you to ride in a dress.”

“Hmm.”

Concerned, as well as interest peeked, Bucky glances over at you, seeing your eyes watching him. “Something the matter?”

“Nope,” you pop the p grinning again, “Besides we can take it for a ride next time.”

Shock couldn’t even begin to describe what Bucky’s feeling at your statement. Sure he’d hoped there’d be a second date, dreamed about it. Along with all the other dreams of asking you out, making you his. But he wasn’t giving into the fantasy making it reality just yet. The realist in him couldn’t let expectations fly. “Next time huh?”

“There will be a next time James,” you state firmly, reaching across the short distance to intertwine your fingers together, bringing his hand to your lips, placing a soft kiss to the back eyes watching him, watch the road. Wondering how you had gotten so lucky, almost missing the subtle intake of air between parted lips. “You alright there Buck?” you smirk to yourself enjoying the power you have over him right now.

Bottom lip caught between his teeth, such a simple touch of your lips shouldn’t have the ability to make his body burn the way it does and yet it did. “You’re driving me crazy Y/N.”         

“Turn bout’s fair play baby, especially since your biting that lip again,” you gouge giving his hand a tighter squeeze wishing for the first time in your life that you’re a little wilder.

Because right then all you can think of is having Bucky spread out on your bed, naked as the day he was born, your mouth devouring every inch of him. Wondering what he’d sound like as you pleasured him with your mouth and body. Ruining him for other women, so you could have him all to yourself. That thought shocked you. When had you become so possessive? There’d never been a man who you wanted more than the one sitting next to you.

Grinning devilishly, your words making the room in his dress pants a little tight, as his hips shift to gain some relief, his teeth still holding on to his bottom lip. Only to let go with a wet pop a few seconds later knowing you’re still watching him. Lord how was he going to get through dinner with you right beside him?

Half an hour later, Bucky pulled the Torino up to the front door of what looked to be a very posh Italian restaurant. Pulling to a stop, he got out, and is at your door before you can even blink, offering you a hand, helping you from the car and into his arms.

“This place looks awful fancy Buck,” you commented seeing a valet come to take the keys.

“No scratch,” Bucky stated sternly before turning back to you, leading to way inside. “Stark said it’s the best place in Brooklyn.”

Nervous, your free hand smooth’s down the front of your dress feeling every bit self-conscious, like you’re back at the high school prom and no one wanted to dance with you. Your right, holding tight to Bucky’s prosthetic left intertwining your fingers again. Gaining strength from him.

Entering, breathe caught by the beauty of the intimate setting. House lights dimmed low, candles placed at each table in a wreath of flowers surround the bottom, flicked giving the room a romantic ambiance. While smartly dressed men and women walked around in black dress pants and white button up shirts, taking orders and serving.

“Can I help you… sir?” the pause at the end of that question makes you look over at the maître d seeing the sneer gracing the older man’s dark features.

“Two for Barnes,” Bucky answered either ignoring the tone or not recognizing it.

Scanning, he tried to adopt a friendly demeanor, making it come out more as forced than anything else. Grey eyes stopping at what you figured had to be Bucky’s last name, “Right this way.”

Following, you couldn’t help but notice a few stares linger to long especially on Bucky. Making your heart hurt for the way some still saw him, a killer, monster that deserved to be locked away for the crimes he committed. Despite the fact that he’s proved himself time and again that what happened in the past wasn’t his fault. You knew it wasn’t right to make snap judgements but seeing the way their eyes raked over the two of you, and in some the blatant disgust made your blood boil.

Your thoughts are interrupted by Bucky who held out your chair motioning for you to sit looking at you with expectant eyes one hand resting at the small of your back. Steal blue eyes that searched yours trying to figure out what changed as your body has become ridged but not when looking at him.

Taking your seat, offering him a soft smile after the maître d took his leave and Bucky sat across from you. “We can order some wine?”

“Trying to get me drunk James?” you teased seeing the faint pink tint coating his cheeks while trying to lighten the mood you’d fell into.

“I may have thought about it,” he answers gaining a deep laugh from you. Leave it to Bucky to help out.

“You know you don’t have to ply me with wine just to get in bed with me.”

Brow cocked, “Is that so?”

“Mhmm,” grinning mischievously you put aside the menu to stare into his eyes. “All you gotta do is ask sugar and you can sleep beside me any day. You know just sleep,” tossing him a wink and reopening the menu.

Snorting out a laugh, seeing that you’ve relaxed again once it’s just the two of you. Bucky eyed you carefully seeing the sinful way you kept licking your lips, the shift of your body forward gracing him with a flash of your cleavage. His body ached, mouth dry at the vision you presented him with. A halo of soft light from the surrounding tables giving you an angelic aura.    

“Monster,” a feminine sneered from their left.

Trying to remain unaffected by the way Bucky offered you a tight smile. He’d heard the tone with which the maître d had spoken to him, seen the looks on people’s faces. Ignoring them all worked best in most situations, however right now Bucky felt shame coat his feelings, down cast eyes as that one word thumped around his head. He didn’t want people to think anything horrible like that about you. Its fine when the words and looks are directed at him he doesn’t care. But for them to look at you that way when your together especially when you’re the exact opposite makes him wonder, and not for the first time, if asking you out was a wise choice. Till he heard your voice tight with held back anger, speak.

“Excuse me ma’am?” you ask glaring at the younger woman siting five feet to your right. Dressed in some tight, low cut dress that showed off her body and assets.

She cut her eyes at you, “He’s a monster and shouldn’t be let out in polite society,” she stated a horrible twist to her pretty features.

Hands curling into fists, you look towards Bucky, heart jumping into your throat for the way he’s turned into himself accepting the words of this stranger. That sight only made you blood boil that much hotter. However you reframed from standing instead you turned back to the woman giving her a deathly glare, for which she shrinks back slightly.

“Polite society you say? Well if it wasn’t for Bucky you’d be dead, plastic, Botox filled body tossed away like yesterday’s news,” you took satisfaction from the gasp she let out. “This man has been through horrible atrocities committed against his will and you call him a monster?”

“Y/N,” Bucky tried seeing the angry burning across you face, fists still tightly held against the stark white table linen.

“Yet by the looks of you, you haven’t worked a hard day in your life. Haven’t fought for this country and the freedoms you take for granted like Bucky did. You judge this man by what you’ve read in newspaper rags and tv gossip believing it instead of knowing the man,” huffing, you try to keep your angry under wraps but she’s the straw that broke the camel’s back this time. Having heard what people would call Bucky behind his back, the looks and hatred. Deserving none of it.

“Y/N,” Bucky tried again this time reaching out his left hand to clasp yours.

“He’s a damn good man, caring, and sweet, selfless. Has done more for this world than any other, without a thank you or appreciation. If anything ma’am,” you sneer the last word. “You’re the monster,” breathing hard you turn away to glace over at Bucky.

Who’s staring at you like nothing he’s ever seen before, “Too much?” you ask hearing the outraged huff from the woman who shut up while the other on lookers went back to their meal. “I’m sorry Bucky I just couldn’t stand by and let someone…” Your words are cut off by soft slightly chapped lips crushing yours in a deep drugging kiss.

Before he knew what he’s doing Bucky had stood, chair falling backwards in a need to have you close. Hands cupping the sides of your face holding you in place, while his mouth ravaged you. Tongues dancing, fighting for purchase over the other. Licking at the roof of your mouth, while your heads moved together to find the right angle to deepen the kiss, noses bumped your hands coming up to wrap around his neck holding him close. Slowly he pulls away catching your bottom lip between his teeth giving it light nibbles, before sucking it into his own warm mouth, hearing the almost inaudible moan that leaves you. Tightening his groin painfully. Your speech had stirred him deeply having heard no one but Steve speak up like that about him.

Licking your lips, eyes locked with his, “What was that for?”

Smirking, “Let’s get out of here?”   


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When seeing him bit his lip drives you crazy one to many times.   
> Pairing: Bucky x reader  
> Warning: Smut, unprotected sex (wrap it if ya gonna tap it people)   
> Setting: about three or so years into the future were Bucky is now a part of the Avengers, though Tony still gives him shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this didn't come sooner rl has been hell and much writing has been happening just hadn't had a moment to post. Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments bless you all. Feedback is always welcome.

Part 4:

“Just a reminder Bucky,” you snark, jogging to keep up with him while he pulls you along behind, fingers tightly intertwined. “Never under any circumstances, take advice on where we eat ever again from Tony Stark.”

Warm summer wind blew the loose strains of your hair around, as you come to a stop waiting for the car to show, he turns facing you, a deep chuckle leaving his lips, “I’ll keep that in mind next time doll.”

Eyes staying locked on one another till the low rumble of the Tornio broke you apart. Passenger side door open and waiting for you to get in as Bucky accepts the keys from the valet. Within seconds you’re back on the road, not sure where you’re heading.

“Where you taking me Buck?” fingers brushing over the lapels of his dress jacket still wrapped around you, taking in the scent of his cologne and burying yourself deeper.

No answer came till he pulled into a diner parking lot, one you’d never been to and you’ve been to almost all of them in New York City, Manhattan and Brooklyn. Fancy, posh places have never been your thing, you’d rather have comfort food in an atmosphere of coziness then stuffy.

Brow furrowed, you sat staring till Bucky’s hand grasped yours pulling you from the car and back into his arms. Hands on your shoulders, he brushes the jacket off tossing it back inside, closing the car door in one go. Eyes staring at you the whole time an unreadable emotion shining in those steal blue orbs.

“Care to share what’s traveling around that gorgeous head of yours?”

Smirking, Bucky wraps his arms around your waist glad, and not for the first time that you didn’t have a problem with his bionic arm. Though in the back of his mind he wondered how you’d react when and if you saw all of him. His left arm is one thing but, self-consciousness still reigned when it came to other parts of him. Conscious to the fact that his train of thought got off track, he glances into your confused eyes, head tipped to the side your arms wrapped around his neck fingers toying with short hairs at the nape, staring back at him.

“It’s nothing just,” how could he answer you. Instead going with the first question, motioning with a tip of his head towards the diner behind them. “Steve and I use to come here all the time back in the 40’s. Of course things have changed a hell’va a lot, yet this place hasn’t much. We still come here from time to time now remembering the old days.”

Seeing the wishful look glowing in his eyes, like he’s recounting life from when things were simpler. “So how many dames have you brought here?”    

Taken back by your question, hearing a hint of something underlying what’s supposed to be a playful tone. Grinning, Bucky pulled you close by your hips so that no space or air is between you. Feeling his hard body pressed so tightly has your knees getting weak, though it’s his next words which steal your breath and possibly turning your bones to jelly.

“Just one, doll,” he draws out seeing your eyes narrow. “Only you Y/N. You’re the only one I’ve wanted to share this place with besides Steve. Even back in the 40’s I never brought anyone here. I guess what I’m tryin’ to say doll is your special,” he pauses one hand going to the back of his neck a touch of nerves presenting themselves. “I haven’t felt this way in a long time, really ever and…”

Placing a finger over his lips, bright smile sliding wide over your own, “I never thought I’d see the day when world renowned master assassin and former Winter Solider babbled,” giving him a cheeky smile when he groans against your finger. “It’s cute James,” leaning up, moving your finger, lips barely an inch apart, “real cute.” Before ghosting your mouth over his softly, barely there. “And by the way I feel the same.”

Growling Bucky pulls you even closer if that’s possible claiming your lips with his own, devouring your mouth in a heated battle of tongue and lips. Savoring the taste of each other, the feel of hands roaming over each inch they could find. Till a soft rumble has you pulling apart laughter dancing in both sets of eyes.

“Dinner?” he asks pulling back just enough to offer you his hand.

Nodding, letting him lead the way inside catching the stares at what you’re wearing verses who’s come in at least you hoped.

“That’s a little too fancy for this shit hole Barnes,” came a guff male voice from behind the long Formica topped counter.

“Shut it Daniel they look cute together,” sweet feminine voice spoke, tossing the words over her shoulder. “Besides it’s good to see you bringing in a lady friend. I worried about you for a second sugar.”

Stifling laughter that wanted to bubble up, face lightly pressed, so your makeup didn’t get on his white dress shirt, into the back of his shoulder. “What had you worried ma’am?” asking, once you’re able to suppress the mirth.

Genuine warmth shone in her aging sea green eyes, framed by salt and pepper chin length grey hair. Turning her sweet smile on you, “He either came in by himself or with that friend of his. Roger’s I think his name is. Never anything romantic and he didn’t speak of a sweetheart. Thought for a time I might snap him up myself,” she eyed Bucky, giving him a wink that made him blush scarlet.

Not able to hold back any longer, you let out a chuckle seeing the red stain his cheeks, eyes looking everywhere but at Mabel as her name tag says. “I’m sorry to disappoint you but he’s found himself a sweetheart now.”

Grinning, she pats Bucky on the shoulder, making him blush and stutter again, before motioning for the two of you to pick a table. Preferring a booth not far from the door, he let you decide which side first before sliding in the opposite. Leaning in, “Take care of him sweetie he’s a good one and I just bet he’s got the stamina for all night long,” wiggling her brow while standing up right again back giving her a bit of a fit when straight. Winking at Bucky for good measure and enjoying how flabbergasted he becomes, “Now what can I get ya to drink?”

Trying to hide the bright smirk from your face, while answering, “Chocolate milkshake please.”

“Same,” Bucky mutters having heard what the older woman said.

Nodding, “You look over that menu and I’ll return shortly,” disappearing, leaving the two of you alone.

Biting your bottom lip again while watching Bucky who stared at the long piece of plastic laminated paper, heated blush starting to creep away.

Clearing his throat, without looking up, a smug smirk moving across his lips, “She’s right.”

“Excuse me?”

You weren’t prepared for the heated look he gives you or the way he licks those sinful lips, “Stamina.”

Cocking a brow, teeth indenting you bottom lip a little harder to keep the groan from leaving your mouth and giving you away. “You’re all talk James.”

Chucking darkly, the sound doing things to your body that shouldn’t be legal, “Don’t worry doll you’ll find out soon enough.”

“And then you can tell me, sweetie I want details,” Mabel stated setting milkshakes in front of you. “You ready to order?”

Tossing a wink towards Mabel enjoying the discomfort Bucky’s in from her teasing, “Might need a few minutes Mabel, haven’t looked at the menu yet. To distracted.”

“Oh sweetie I know what you mean he’s prime piece of man for sure. You take all the time you need,” giving you a knowing look, one that has Bucky blushing again slightly while taking her leave.

“Pay backs are a bitch Y/N,” he growls wishing the two of you sat side by side his reach wasn’t long enough for what he had in mind right then.

Ignoring his comment in favor of, “What looks good to you?”

“You.”

Lowering the menu seeing the glint of lust in his eyes, you try to keep your voice normal, “I’m currently not on the menu, James,” you hum looking back down. Because if you kept staring at Bucky you’d suggest blowing this popsicle stand, going straight for desert.

“Pity I’d just bet you taste divine,” to show he’s serious or maybe just to tease, Bucky licked his lips sinfully slow, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth as he did. Eyes giving you a deliberately heated glance, traveling the expanse of your body, stopping at your lips, before dropping to your cleavage.

“Eyes up here James,” playfully chastising him, though it doesn’t stop the heat pooling low, or the shiver of arousal that ran down your back.

Grinning, his eyes return to yours, seeing them darken to the point the pupil crowded out the iris. Starting to speak when, “Don’t mean to interrupt you two love birds, but have you decided on what you want to eat? Or do you need a few more?” a knowing smirk smooths out the winkles around her mouth as she glances between the two of you.

Licking your lips, “I believe I’ll have a cheese burger everything on it with a side of fries,” you chuckle smoothing a hand down your waist hoping Bucky wouldn’t catch the action. “Who needs to diet anyway right?”

“Honey take it from me you look fabulous and anyone tell ya different…”

Mabel’s words are cut short by Bucky’s deep voice eyes locking with your letting you see the sincerity written in those deep steal blue orbs. “They’ll have to deal with me and I can assure you doll it won’t be pretty.”

“Listen to him sugar, I think he’s serious,” she grins taking Bucky’s order of the same dinner before walking off.

Head bowed, lip caught between your teeth, till you feel a hand on your chin raising it up, “I’m serious Y/N you’re beautiful and any man would be crazy to tell you different.”

Blinking, when had he switched seats? And more importantly why did he have to look so damned good, his callused thumb brushing the lip caught in your teeth pulling it free. To ghost it over the wet expanse making you gasp, watching as he lowered his mouth towards you’re placing a soft, sweet kiss, then pulling back. Eyes closed as if savoring the feel of you.

“James,” his name comes out on a low moan one thankfully only he hears and brings a soft smirk to his lips. “Getting me back huh?”

“Nope,” shaking his head, he pulls away fixing to slide from beside you but a hand snakes into his tugging him back. Brow lifted, “Can’t get enough of me doll?”

“Hell no,” you answer letting out a breathy chuckle.

Minutes later Mabel, ignoring the fact that Bucky’s switched seats, placed your dinner in front of you both, reminding you of the milkshakes that have melted slightly. Before taking her leave back behind the counter, watching the two of you converse, laughing, shared touches and sweet kisses exchanged. She noticed half an hour later, while cleaning up the milk shake maker that you both had finished an idea popping into her mind. She smiles.

“Mabel leave those kids alone for Christ sakes. Besides its almost closin’ time woman,” Daniel whispered voice carrying towards her from his position at the cook’s window. Rusted brown head shaking as he watched her take another swipe at the machine she’s working on, wiping her hands on the towel over her shoulder.

She turns giving him a glare, “Not like we can’t stay open a little long Dan. Besides their so cute together,” she sighed averting her eyes back to you both sipping your milkshakes while sharing looks so heated she could feel it over where she’s standing.

“Baby,” he groans shaking his head, though a fond chuckle leaves his lips watching as his wife of forty years, grabs a quarter from the box under the cash register. No matter how many times she’s done it, he still smiles, knowing she’s a matchmaker at heart. Though he can plainly see you and Bucky don’t need any help.

Right as the tune starts, he’s coming from the kitchen, grease stained jeans, sky blue flannel over a white wife beater. Daniel approaches his wife watching her sway before the jukebox Peggy Lee’s Fever playing through the diner’s sound system. “Can I have this dance beautiful?”

(https://youtu.be/X7_k_0dKknA)

His question has her giggling like a teenage again, you can see the years melt off the two of them as he pulls her into his arms holding her close and simply swaying to the sultry vocals and simple rhythm of fingers snapping, a guitar and drums. Bucky having heard the exchange between the pair, nudged you slight motioning with his head, a bright wistful smile gracing your features, eyes smiling, while your heart sighed with happiness at the couple. Hope for the future bloomed, hope that it’ll be with Bucky as you glance at the man in question who stares at you emotions glowing in his steal blue eyes that you can’t decipher.

Leaning in, “Dance with me doll?”  

Sliding from the booth, human hand extended, waiting for you to take. Of course you do, letting Bucky help you up and into his arms for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Not that you’re complaining. You loved being this close to him, breathing in the scent that’s all him, the warmth of his strong body. The feel of his hands left wrapped around your waist keeping you close, his right hand fingers laced with yours as drawn between you. Nothing fancy just a slow sway much like Daniel and Mabel, feet stepping in unison to avoid smashing the others toes, bodies fitting perfectly together like missing puzzle pieces.

“I’ve had a wonderful night Bucky,” you whispered, head resting on his chest, the slight rumble of a chuckle making your head jump a little and look up.

Pausing, “Never thought I’d hear a woman say that again doll,” he answered the look on your face. Unlacing your fingers, he cups the side of your face drawing you close, lips fitting over your carefully. Teeth snagging your bottom lip, nibbling lightly hearing you groan before pulling away.

“Let’s go home handsome,” smiling as you glance up through your lashes.

Only nodding, Bucky pulls his wallet placing a few twenty’s, more than’s needed but he doesn’t care its money. What Mabel and Daniel has done for the two of you is more precious than any riches, even if they don’t know it. You both look back at the couple still swaying to no music, the happiness written on their faces lightens both your hearts. Till Bucky pulls you to him once more, holding the door open for you, the same for the car, excitement warring with nerves making him slightly jumpy. Not a good thing for an ex assassin.

Driving back, you both are caught in your own heads, questioning what the other is thinking right then as conversation had been so fluid between the two of you all evening and now it’s at an impasse. Arriving back at the compound, Bucky’s there once again the perfect gentleman, escorting you to your room, fingers laced together, thumb dragging over your palm making you a little jumpy now.

Pausing at your door, Bucky rubbed the back of his neck a nervous tick you’ve known he’s had from the first day meeting him. “I guess this is goodnight then Bucky.”

“Yeah,” swallows thickly raising your joined hands to his mouth to place a soft kiss to the back side of yours lingers. “Would you want to go out again tomorrow night?”

Hopefulness shone in his eyes and you couldn’t deny him, “I’d love nothing more James.”

Just before he pulls away, “Why do you call me James? Everyone else uses Bucky or Barnes but you’ve always called me James.”

Biting your lips, your own nervous habit, “Cause it’s your name, something someone tried to take from you and destroy. Plus I happen to like your name James it fits you. You may not be 40’s James anymore but,” you raise your chin leaning close for you’re at the right height to reach his ear without having to stand on tip toes. “You’re my James, always will be,” you lay a soft kiss to his cheek pulling back slowly dragging your lips to his. “A good man, a worthy and handsome,” before sealing your lips together.

Groaning, he drops your hand to wrap his human one at the base of your neck fingers spread in your hair that teases his forearm having rolled his sleeves up worth eating dinner. His bionic surrounding your waist again holding you close devouring your mouth with his. Tasting dinner, tinged with chocolate and a favor he could only peg as something totally you. Something he’s addicted to and wished never to be free from.

“Y/N,” he growls against your mouth nipping your lips after pulling back. “I,” he swallows moving a few inches back trying to regain his breath watching you do the same. A proud smile forming on his lips that he’s got you just as flushed, cheeks stained a light pink, lips swollen from his kisses, hair now all messed from his fingers. “I better go.”

Reluctantly you nod, “Tomorrow Mr. Barnes we have a date.”

“I can’t wait,” pulling away from you slowly, giving you once last lingering kiss before turning away walking backwards, watching as you entered your room, door closing separating the two of you.

Bucky pauses just staring, body on fire from your touch, scent, from all that you are. He’s trying to be a gentleman not wanting to rush you into anything. But God does he want to rush to your door, and back into your arms ravishing you till dawn and your both spent, stated, happy.

“Fuck it,” he growls to the empty corridor stalking forwards a man on a mission.

He doesn’t bother with knocking instead Bucky just barges in stopping in his tracks at what his field of vision is filled with, key word vision. As your standing by your bed, dress having been taking off in favor of your favorite black satin robe, one foot propped on the only chair in your room, heel having been taking off. Yet it’s not the sight of you nearly naked, which who’s he kidding that’s a damn beautiful sight enough to make the room in his dress pants a hot commodity. No it’s the expanse of leg and thigh covered in black thigh high stocking, held up by a garter belt that damn near has his tongue hanging out, mouth going dry, palms twitching along with his cock, to feel your body against his naked.

“Shit Y/N you trying to kill me,” he growls moving forward slowly, surveying his woman like a hungry wolf eyeing his mate and there’s been a hundred year sexual drought.

Slipping your foot back to the floor, hands on hips not realizing the front of your robe is open and displaying your body to Bucky’s roaming gaze. “Don’t you knock James?” you demand, though you swallow hard at the heated, hard glaze he gives you.

Not knowing where to look first, Bucky tries to make his eyes focus on yours but it’s too damned hard at that moment with all that skin on display. Licking his lips, he tried to formulate the right words, only groaning when you close your robe in embarrassment. “Oh no doll, don’t do that please. Let me see you, I gotta see you. Better yet let me love you?”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitten lips and Sexy hips  
> Summary: When seeing him bit his lip drives you crazy one to many times.   
> Pairing: Bucky x reader  
> Warning: Smut, unprotected sex (wrap it if ya gonna tap it people)   
> Setting: about three or so years into the future were Bucky is now a part of the Avengers, though Tony still gives him shit.   
> Thank you to everyone who, commented, kudoed and read this story, I'm sorry the last part was so late but I hope it was worth the wait.

Part 5

Blinking, words penetrating, a gasp leaving your parted lips, “James,” his name coming out a half moan, half groan. Fire which had cooled from the kiss you’d shared not ten minutes ago, reignites pooling low.

Stopping just a foot from you, he’s unsure how to move forward. It’s been so long and even back then things were never as serious as this moment. “I…” swallowing thickly Bucky reaches out to cup the side of your face. Watching in awe as you rub your cheek into his callused palm, placing a soft kiss to the center. “Doll you’re driving me crazy.”

Chuckling, hands coming up to wrap around his neck, toying with the lush locks flowing through your fingers. Without giving it much thought, you pull the band holding his hair out gathering a section of the soft strands, tugging gently hearing a groan leave his lips. “Serves you right since you’ve been doing that to me since before we left this evening.”

You hadn’t meant to speak that little bit out loud not with him present of course. Leaning in, brushing his lips across your cheek, “Is that right Y/N?”

His voice should be a register lethal weapon, such a deep timber causing your body to tingle, your panties dampen farther. Pressing thighs together to gain just that small amount of friction praying Bucky wouldn’t notice. He’s observant however, catching every little movement of your body, from the subtle intake of your breath, to the shallow roll of your hips. Bottom lip caught between his teeth while watching you, watch him. He shouldn’t be nervous, it’s just you after all. Bucky knows though this will change everything between you and it scares him to think he could lose you.

Hands moving to cup both sides of his face, registering the shift in Bucky’s demeanor. For a moment you’re worried that he’s changed his mind. That seeing your partially clothed body has extinguished the passion he felt. Though studying his eyes there’s something deeper in those cobalt orbs which has you leaning up to brush your lips over his bitten ones.

“We don’t have to go any farther James,” you breathe against his mouth eyes still locked with his letting him see what’s written behind your own e/c depths.

Swallowing thickly, Bucky takes the remaining steps, closing the gap between your bodies, wrapping both arms around your waist inside your robe. Feeling the skin of your body at his touch, “I’m not perfect.”

He hated the catch in his voice, how those not so simple words to say showed such vulnerability when he should be strong. Yet, Bucky can’t keep the thoughts that once you see him naked, scared and broken that you’ll run.

Blinking at the statement, a soft smile graces your lips that have moved just a fraction back, “Neither am I.”

Scoffing, human hand flattening out over your back running the palm over the smooth skin taking in the curves of your body. Feeling the shiver run through your frame, eyes dipping closed for a second at the feel of his rough hand. “You’re beautiful Y/N.”

Eye lids raises to look at him through your lashes, “James,” you breathe swallowing the lump a mixture of sadness for the way Bucky saw himself and happiness for the way he saw you. “If only you could see what I do when I look at you,” a soft sigh leaves your lips, genuine smile forming on the plush pillows, “You’d think twice about calling yourself imperfect.”

“I’m a mons…” finger coming up to stop the flow of words from falling.

Gliding warm digits over slightly chapped pink plush lips, dancing across the days’ worth of stubble that dusts his cheeks and chin. Finding the scruff surprisingly soft and a little ticklish to your palm as you flatten it out over his chiseled jaw line.

“Looks like I have some work to do then,” without warning your hands go straight for his neck, pulling him down capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

Shock first followed by desire which tightens his arms around your waist pulling you flush against his body, making the two of you walk backwards till your back is pressed into the wall. Bionic hand sliding down over your curves to grip a thigh pulling till he fitted his body between your legs, your left landing on his hip, heel slipping off, landing with a thunk.

Fingers card through chestnut hair that you tug at battling with his tongue as your mouths try to find the right angles to pull moans from each other. Bucky having placed one hand on the wall behind you, pelvis keeping your in place as the other explores the expanse of stocking covered thigh, gripping your ass giving it a rough squeeze.

Gaining a low moan from deep in the back of your throat as you tease his bottom lip, dragging it between your own to nibble and lick. Earning you a lusty growl from the man in front of you. Feeling the mixture of satin from your robe and the soft cotton of his dress shirt brushing your heated skin. You itch you get the fabrics from both your bodies to finally touch his naked skin in more ways than just patching him back up after being wounded.

Putting those thoughts into plan, your hands slip from his hair, downward slowly starting to unbutton the crisp white dress shirt that drives you crazy the second you saw him standing at your door. “Has to go,” you whisper into his mouth pulling away just a touch to trail breathless kisses over his jaw.

Dragging the flat of your tongue over the stubble aware of the shiver which drove down Bucky’s spine. Enjoying the reaction and striving for a repeat, you move your mouth to his Adams apple sucking lightly before adding a gentle scrape of your teeth grinning when a low groan sounds. Fingers still working the buttons of his shirt open, dancing down between the parted fabric with each inch revealed. Mouth teasing his collarbone drawing out the reveal as long as you can. Till reaching the bottom, gripping each end to pull apart but hands came to stop you.

“This changes everything,” you can see the fear written in those sweet cobalt orbs, laced with desire and heat.

Nodding, “I’m counting on it James,” you return conscious of the fact that his grip lessens but doesn’t let go. Therefore with his hands gripping yours, you slowly part the shirt.

Eyes locked with his letting him see the desire, the want emblazed in your own orbs. His hands fall away hanging loosely at his sides as you flatten yours over his stomach. Drawing the palms up his rippling abs feeling the jagged scars, slight depressions from healed over bullet wounds, till they reach his nipples. Which pucker at the warm touch. Finally meeting his shoulders were you push the fabric of the broad expanse, down his arms, letting it flutter to the ground around you both. Before taking his hands intertwining them together, giving a squeeze, bring each knuckle to your mouth, placing kisses to the equally scared flesh.

Still locked with yours, Bucky’s eyes widen at the gentle brush, by the heat of your stare that doesn’t waver when broken and traveling the length of tanned skin exposed to your eyes. Desire took over as you leaned in placing a kiss to the hollow of neck where collarbones meet. Hearing the sharp intake of air from above you grin drawing the tip of your tongue over his skin. Tasting the slightly salty musk of his body exploding in your mouth making it so that you flatten out your tongue dragging it over the short distance upward to his ear.

Nibbling the lobe, “Believe me now James?”

Using the leg that’s wrapped around his waist to pull Bucky that much closer if possible, getting a hiss from him while a quiet moan leaves your own lips at the contact of his cloth covered cock slotting just perfectly against your core. Hips rock letting him feel the pool of moisture soaking your panties, brushing your breasts into his chest as you moved your mouth up to capture his in a searing kiss. Swallowing whatever words he’s planning on saying. Trying to prove to him in the simple melding of mouths, tangling of tongues and tasting of each other that what you see is anything but a monster. Small soft hands ghosting over his body gain a shiver and grunt into your mouth.

Wicked tongue taking possession of yours as his own hands join the party spreading out over your back under the satin of your robe. That’s starting to frustrate Bucky. He wants you naked under, over and sideways of him. Therefore, bunching the fabric in both hands, pulling till your own removed themselves from his body finally freeing you from the garment tossing it over his shoulder. Bucky pulls out from the deeply drugging kiss resting his forehead against yours as you both pant for air.

Cobalt eyes drift lower taking in the creamy, soft skin of your neck and chest. Dropping over to the delicate swells of your breasts that heave with each intake of air. Your own hands have returned to his body, feathering against his cheat, drawing the seam were metal meets flesh making him jerk in your arms.

Leaning in you start to place your lips till Bucky stops you, “You don’t have to Y/N,” he swallows thickly eyes returning to your face. Even with the new arm, he still hates the scar which reminds him everything his eyes caught it in the mirror of the horrors he’d done.

“I want to,” you return closing those last few inches till your lips met his skin/metal.

How could a simple kiss heat his body so quickly, making him hard as steal and desperate to touch you? To feel every last inch of your body against his, to hold you in his arms for all eternity. To fill his heart with so many emotions they would drown him if let to run wild. That need fuels him, gripping you around the waist tighter while walking backwards towards the bed. Without thinking, Bucky drops you from him onto the mattress watching as you bounce a time before settling. Raising up on your elbows watching him place a knee on the bed starting to prowl closer. Gloriously chiseled body coming to hover over yours that’s reclined now that he’s surrounding you.

“May I?” ever the gentleman asking if he can finish undressing you.

Blushing, even though you’re almost naked now, arms wrapping around his neck, “I’d be disappointed if you don’t.”

Groaning, “You really are killing me Y/N.”

Grinning cheekily, loving this side of Bucky confident with a side of nerves. It makes you a little bolder as you wrap a leg around his waist again bucking against his pelvis. “You know I won’t brake James, I’m not a china doll you can be rough with me.”

Your words have the desired effect on him, as eyes darken to black, knees coming to rest on either side of your hips, as his hands grip your shoulders bringing up into his arms. “You fond of this bra?”

“Wh…” you don’t get the word fully out before he’s ripped it from your body tossing the remains behind him, sitting back on his hunches to take you in. As your body drops back against the soft bedding, hands coming up to circle his shoulders once more. Needing that contact, a reminder that he’s in this just as deep as you are.

For a second you want to cover up being so exposed though the words with which Bucky uses next melts your bones, “Not even the stars in the sky are as beautiful.”

Has he always been this smooth? You wonder for a spilt second before it’s obliterated by the heat of his mouth on your neck. Lips drawing open kisses along the column of your throat, pausing to suck a bruise into your shoulder. Tongue drawing softly over the mark before taking a tour of your collarbone, dropping down to the swell of your right breast. Taking a harden peak deep into the warn cavern of his mouth tugging with his teeth, while his left bionic fingers circle it’s partner giving it a light pinch gaining a mewling whine from deep within your throat. Back arching thrusting your chest into his face, earning you a chuckle from the brutish rogue above you.

Not to be out done, you rake your nails down his back, then back up carding them softly through the strands that tickle your heated skin. Grasping when he bite down just hard enough to feel the pain/pleasure mix making it so that your fingers tightened in his hair tugging a little harder with each suck of his mouth. Switching, treating the neglected breast to the same treatment having you a writhing, moaning mess under him. Proud of his work, Bucky moves back to stare down at you, smug grin lighting his features. Lips kiss swollen, nipples hard and begging for his mouth, hair tussled, he could only guess as to the state of your pussy. Though if by the way your squirming under him is any indication he knows you’re soaked.

Gripping the leg from his hip, he runs the outside length reaching your ankle Bucky slides back placing a kiss to your stocking covered flesh. Looking down at you from between your spread legs, body bare except for the stocking, garter belt and panties. “God how did I get so lucky.”

Smiling, you pull your leg from his grasp while raising up capturing his mouth in another bruising, deep kiss that makes him forget why he was nervous in the first place. Arms wrapping around your body flesh hand going into your hair holding you still so he can ravish your lips, taking deep drinks of your mouth. Bionic flattening out over the small of your back pressing his erection deeper into your core. Hips rolling up against him an idea forming in your mind, as you wrap your legs around his waist and with what strength you have flip the two of you over.

Surprise doesn’t even begin to cover the look on Bucky’s face when he stares up at you, the curtain of your h/c hair falling around the two of you. “We both did love,” you return nipping at his lips.

Reversal of rolls, you straddle his waist, wasting no time in attacking his chest with your mouth. Leaving open mouthed kisses everywhere you can get, nipping at his chin followed by the flat of your tongue to sooth the sting. Hands gliding over his sides to the bugle of his cock making it’s self-known. Palming, giving him a gentle squeeze before fingers deafly pop the button on his dress pants, zipper sliding down to sneak your fingers inside. Cupping the heavy weight of his cock in the palm of your hand, feeling the drip of pre-cum as they dance over the crown, gathering, spreading while plumping a few short strokes.

Garnering you a panting moan from the man above, followed by a few soft, “Yes, yes,” stringing together almost to one word. A displeasured groan leaving said lips as both your hands push pants and boxer briefs from his hips. Erection popping free to curve against his lower stomach.

Pausing to take him in, mouthwatering at the sight before you. Long but not overtly so, though thick more than a handful or mouthful, a thought that has the ache deep in your core ready to burst, knowing he’s going to stretch you so deliciously tight and full. Licking your lips, you set to work getting the rest of his clothes off sliding to stand at the foot of the bed. “See something you like?” he asks hands popped behind his head looking down at you.

“Hmm,” biting your lip, licking them, eyes dilated in passion.

“Doll?” staring at you, chest heaving. He knows the feeling all too well since it’s the same one running through his veins right now as he takes in the beauty before him. “You have me naked and you’re still dressed. That’s not fair.”

Smirking, fingers moving to the straps of your garter belt, one foot placed on the bed letting him watch. “Want to help?”

Words barely leaving your lips before Bucky’s there at the end of the bed hands gripping your thigh. Fingers digging in leaving marks that you’ll feel tomorrow, not that you care, as you want a reminder of tonight and hopefully many more. “Leave these on,” he snaps the elastic clasp holding the stocking in place. “Just take those off,” commanding tone of voice has you swallowing another moan when the fingers of his left hand comes up to slide over the front gusset of your panties.

“I can’t without,” hissing at the sound of ripping fabric. Fingers delving between your parted thighs cupping your dripping pussy with the palm of his hand middle finger sliding between your nether lips tapping your clit before entering.

Shallow thrusts has your head dropping forward body shaking from the pleasure those long fingers give. Whining softly when their removed, both hands gripping your hips bringing you around to his side of the bed.

“Can’t wait doll,” his way of apologizing making your knees buckle, landing on either side of his hips.

One arm wrapped around your waist keeping you up while the other grips his shaft teasing you sensitive pussy with just the tip, pressed against your clit running circles. Then dropping to your entrance dripping inside, just the fat head pushed in before dropping out.

Balancing yourself, hands on his shoulders, you dig your nails into the flesh creating crescent shaped marks, growling at being deprived. “Damn it James,” and when he enters you again with just the crown you slam down over him.

Pulling moans from the both of you, holding still till your body adjusts to feeling so full and stretched. Wiggling your hips, you feeling rather than hear the hiss which blows over your neck his head buried in the spot where shoulder meets neck. Lips raining kisses and nips as he tries to stay still long enough for you.

“Doll,” he almost whines, slick walls tighten around him.

“Please,” you answer pulling back just enough to fuse your lips together while he helps you raise along his cock.

Full doesn’t even begin to explain how you feel, as each throb of his cock radiates inside you. The pulse of that thick vein on the underside of his cock teases you with each drag and let’s not even start on how delicious it felt to have his fat cockhead brushing against your spot with each thrust. You’ve died and went to heaven and you’ve just began.

A surprised yelp manages to work its way passed your lips when Bucky landed backwards on the king sized bed taking you with him. Sliding up to get better surface area, planting his feet on the bed to thrust up into you harder making you bounce in his lap. You’ve fell forward onto your elbows mouths still joined, as each slide of his cock deep inside your core, he spears your mouth with his tongue dragging yours along to suck on one last time before breaking away. Each of you panting for breath, hands gripping your ass giving it a hard squeeze earning him a moan from you. The little noises your making only spurs him on feeling your walls flutter around his cock with each passed thrust he can tell your close.

In return the short, yes’s leaving his lips combined with soft moans and pants of your name has you delighting in having such power to make him react this way. You wanted the joining of your two bodies to last, however when his fingers reach between your bodies, pressing hard against your clit, you know damn well any ideas to draw the pleasure out is short lives.

Those exquisite tingles are starting to pick up, tightening in your lower belly, fire in your veins threaten to consume you any second now. “Cum for me Y/N,” voice deep begging for that completion between the two of you.

“Shit,” panting, you flatten your palms against the mattress pushing up to stare down at the man below you. “James,” you whisper eyes locked as you kiss him again needing that connection while falling over the precipice of pleasure.

His mouth capturing the scream of his name, body bursting into thousand pieces as your orgasm washes over you. Bucky still thrusts into your shaking, body drawing out each shiver, wringing spent and gasping in his arms. The wet clinch of your pussy gripping his cock just hard enough, your lips pulling free to press against his ear, “I love you James.”

Your admission the catalyst to his own powerful orgasm washing over his body, making him jerk inside you, painting your walls with his seed. A few extra thrusts and his body is done for now anyway, as he has many plans and the night is still young.

***********

Sunlight breaks between the curtains, warming the two sleeping forms. Bucky’s the first to move, arm still wrapped tight around your waist from where he placed it somewhere around five that morning. He’s worn out, but in the best of ways and waking up to you in his arms, hair fanned out over his chest and pillow as memories of last night and early this morning filtering through his mind.

Hand tracing light patterns on your stomach, lips leaving nipping kisses on your shoulders, and the back of your neck. He hears the pattern of your breathing change signaling you’re starting to wake up, making him grin while his fingers dance lower parting your thighs and seeking out your warm, wet core. One finger dipping between your folds to massage your pussy awake.

“James,” you groan voice, groggy from so little sleep and the pleasure starting to work through your veins at his touch.

“Yes doll,” he answers still working on your body. Kisses getting harder, fingers adding to the one below feeling your body shutter against his.

You roll onto your back looking up into the face of the man you love, “Your incorrigible James Buchannan Barnes.”

Grinning, he leans down for a kiss right as two fingers enter you bottom knuckle deep. “That I am and only for you.” he pulls back still pumping, scissoring your core as it drips around his fingers. “I’m also the man who loves his best girl.”

Hips undulating against his hand, a whimper leaving your lips, as you reach up and pull his head down for a deep kiss. Those tingles starting to shoot off fireworks inside your body as he tips you closer to your seventh orgasm in less than twelve hours. “James please,” you beg, his thumb brushing your clit before pressing down hard. A keening wail breaking free as your orgasm releases body shaking, curling into a ball against Bucky while his hand is trapped between your legs still thrusting into your over stimulated pussy making you shake.

Once having rung every spasm from you, Bucky pulls his hand free, bring it to his lips for a taste. A groan leaving those plush pink lips as they wrap around his fingers indulging in your flavor much like he did a few times this early morning.

“No matter how many times I taste you, you’re still as sweet as ever,” he remarked laughing when you thump his chest, burying your blushing face in the crook, frame this shaking slightly.

Pushing, till Bucky is on his back, you straddling his hips, “Flatterer,” you smile eyes bright with love as you stare at the man below you. “I’m thinking, it’s my turn for a taste,” smirking when he groans.

However, his stomach has other thoughts on the matter, “Breakfast,” chuckling at the laughter you’re trying to hold in. “Big breakfast in fact. I have many plans for you my love.”

Slowly you crawl off his body, heading towards the bathroom for a quick clean up, grabbing a new pair of panties and his dress shirt. Which fits just perfectly, as you leave the top two buttons undone cleavage peeking out for Bucky to see.

“What plans do you have Bucky?” When you’re met with silence after putting your underwear on, you look up to see him staring. “Something wrong? Shirt’s to tight isn’t it? I’m not a small…”

Words taking from you as Bucky stocks forward wrapping you up into his arms and placing a searingly hot kiss to you lips. “You look better in my shirt than I do doll,” eyes dropping to the swells of your breasts, tongue peeking out to lick his lips. “Though those,” cupping both breasts in his palms, “Need to be covered no one sees them but me.”

Mind foggy from his touch, you try to form words, “They are covered,” you protest.

Tweaking your nipples just a touch, he lets them both go to button the last two hole, “Now their covered.”

Rolling your eyes, “Get dressed stud. If no one can been me naked then the same goes for you.”

“Possessive little minx already?”

“Damn right baby,” you grin popping his bare ass when he turned to find his dress pants and boxers.

A few minutes later, the pair of you enter the kitchen not expecting both Sam and Steve to be sitting at the island having breakfast.

“Walk of shame ladies and gentlemen,” Sam called out snickering, elbowing Steve who looked up eyes wide.

“You two have a good time?”

“I’ll say they had a fabulous time Cap if the hickeys are anything to go by,” the man next to him answered before either one of you could.

“Shut it bird brain,” Bucky growled pulling you into his side.

“I’m just saying is all, you both look happy and well,” he paused grinning, “sated.”

Dish towel coming to land on his head, “Mind your business Samuel or find Red wing, broke wing if you keep on,” you warned earning a deep chuckle from the man wrapped around you.

“Not his fault you two come walking in half naked all over each other,” Natasha stated bouncing into the kitchen sporting yoga pants and tank top, sneakers on her feet, water bottle to be filled. “Sides he’s got a point you both look well sated. I’m guessing Barnes is a good lay,” she winks at you while passing by.

Heated blush stains your cheeks, “James,” you whisper into his ear.

“Yeah doll?”

Staring at him, you grin not wanting to hide anything from your friends and besides for Bucky you’d take come good natured ribbing. A twinkle lights your eyes, as a hand cards through his chestnut locks pulling his mouth down to yours for a sweet kiss that lasts longer than it should. Since Bucky pulled you deeper into his embrace arms wrapped around your waist, flush against his hard body.

Throat clearing, “I think I’ve lost my appetite,” Sam voice dropping his spoon, raising to take his dishes to the sink.

Both you and Bucky notice Natasha has gone as well and only Steve remains just looking at the two of you. “What’s up punk?”

Smile gracing his full lips, “Nothing jerk just happy for you ya is all,” he answers raising as well. Passing by, patting Bucky on the shoulder, “Just take care of each other and name the first boy after me,” he adds placing his own dishes in the sink.

The both of you watch him leave before turning to face each other, “Steven would be a good boy’s name,” you state not giving a thought really to what you’re implying.

“Y/N?” watching as you pause from pulling away.

Looking back up into his eyes, “Yes James?”

“Kids?”

Grinning, your shrug, “Why not, but,” you wiggling the fourth finger on your left hand at him. “You have to put a ring on it first Bucko.”

Rushing to scooping you up into his arms Bucky holds you tight pressing the two of you together, “Yes ma’am, when the time is right,” he takes your left hand placing a kiss to that finger. “A ring will be there.”


End file.
